SORPRESA! ERES PAPÁ!
by hitomi62
Summary: Lambo manda accidentalmente a Haru hacia el futuro y su yo del futuro llega con un bebé? Ellos trataran de averiguar quién es el padre. Hibari x Haru 1886. Esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a Neospice12, yo solo la traduje!


Hola a todo el mundo aquí esta otra historia que acabo de traducir, bueno dentro de poco que para mi es una semana -.-U subiré otra historia esa sera un haruxLamboxGokuderaxYamamoto solo porque esa historia es triste, para las siguientes historias subiré otros hibarixharu que son mis favoritas y unos cuantos con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, también quiero decirles que estoy escribiendo una historia ya tengo el primer capitulo o el prologo aun no se cual seria esa parte para mi historia, solo se que aun pasara un tiempo mas para subirla porque al menos quiero escribir unos tres capitulo y hay recién lo subiré sin mas que decir disfruten de la historia.

* * *

SORPRESA! ERES PAPÁ!

"Nyajajajaja Lambo-sama gana" El pequeño niño con traje de vaca reía con voz alta y desagradable.

Él estaba huyendo por la calles de Namimori.

"Lambo-chan vuelva aquí! Haru le está diciendo que se comporte!" Haru, estaba persiguiendo al niño, tratando de conseguir que se comporte, pero como usted se ha dado cuenta sus esfuerzos no iban demasiado bien.

"Lambo! Sé un buen chico!" El amigo de Lambo, I-pin gritaba detrás de él, acercándose rápidamente a él. I-pin era bastante rápida, y ella era ágil, no era demasiado difícil para ella poder ponerse al día con él.

"Nyahjaja, yo no tengo porque escucharlas a ustedes! Lambo-sama va hacer lo que quiera!" Lambo les saco la lengua y se bajó un parpado inferior del ojo.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que I-pin recibirá la cuota de dulces de Lambo-chan" Haru detuvo su persecución después del niño travieso. Saco la cuota de dulces de Lambo y lo sostuvo para él lo pueda ver.

Lambo, al escuchar la mención de los caramelos, dejo de correr, mirando al delicioso dulce delante de sus ojos. Eso era suyo y nadie, ni siquiera I-pin podía tomar lo que era suyo. Él no lo permitiría!

"I-pin feliz! Gracias" I-pin se inclinó con respeto y espero su parte de los dulces junto a Lambo para ver si él seguía negándose a salir.

"Los dulces de Lambo-sama solo le pertenece a Lambo-sama" Lambo salto asía Haru tratando de recuperar sus dulces cuando un puño se estrelló contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

Lambo se golpeó contra el duro suelo. Rápidamente, el salto sobre sus pies, mirando al autor del puño con los ojos llenos de ira.

"Ay! Estúpido tako-head" Lambo grito.

"¿A quién le llamas un estúpido tako-head! Ahoshi! " Gokudera le golpeo de nuevo y Lambo se puso a llorar.

Mientras Lambo seguía llorando, sacaba la bazooka de los Diez Años listo para saltar en él.

"Decomisado" Hibari, el estoico perfecto de la disciplina dijo mientras miraba a la bazooka que los mando al futuro para enfrentar a Byakuran. Era una molestia, aunque lo hizo pelear con algunas personas fuertes, pero haciendo que Namimori estuviera en peligro varias veces a lo largo de toda la prueba.

En otras palabras, la peor experiencia vivida.

"Devuélvamela!" Lambo se enganchó así mismo a la pierna de Hibari y suplico por su bazooka. Hibari, siendo el tipo que era no aprobaba la violencia contra los niños así que se abstuvo de hacerle daño.

"Alguien. Sáquelo. De. Mi." Exigió Hibari, levantando su pierna y empezó a moverla, tratando de sacar al niño vaca sin la violencia. Se negaba a golpear a un inocente. Sobre todo no delante de ojos inocentes, como Miura Haru.

Maldita sea su moral. Lambo era lindo, y Hibari tenía esta cosa de no querer hacer daño a las cosas lindas. Este niño vaca mejor se salía antes del tiempo o pronto sentirá el verdadero terror si el sigue aferrado a la pierna de Hibari mientras él está conduciendo por las calles de Namimori en su motocicleta.

Haru se arrodillo junto a Hibari, tratando de llegar a la vaca para calmarlo y bajarlo del perfecto que daba miedo.

"Ahora Lambo-chan, por favor baja de él y te daré caramelos." Dijo Haru.

"Haru? ¿Por qué Lambo esta lloriqueando sobre Hibari-san!" Tsuna casi salto de su piel al ver a Hibari allí de pie sosteniendo la bazooka de los diez años de Lambo.

Lambo salto de la pierna de Hibari,

Metió la mano en su afro y busco a través de él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para encontrar algo.

"Caramba con esto!" Lambo saco una bola de color rosa, que sería la munición que se utilizaba en la bazooka de los diez años.

La bola rosa cayó al suelo y zas!

"¡Oh, no! Alguien fue golpeado! ¿Quién será?" Tsuna tosió tratando de no inhalar el humo de la munición de la bazooka.

"Ha-Hahi!"

El sonido de un pequeño llorando se podía escuchar.

"Lambo? ¿Estás bien?" La voz preocupada de Tsuna cuestiono.

"Lambo-sama está bien dame-Tsuna" murmuro Lambo.

Con la intensión de perdonar a la vaca estúpida ignorando el comentario intolerante, pero ahora, la pregunta importante era: quien está llorando? Se ejecuta a través de la mente de Gokudera.

"La vaca idiota no está llorando, entonces ¿Quién es?"

Todo el mundo se estaba chocando unos contra otros por culpa del humo de color rosa.

"Todo el mundo quédese quietos o harán que me enoje…" el tono frió de Hibari destrozo el humo rosa.

El llanto creció de intensidad.

"Ahora, por favor deja de llorar." Una voz que sonaba extrañamente familiar, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente a sus oídos.

La niebla se despejo y revelo a una mujer con un bebé sentados en el suelo balanceando al bebé con cuidado.

"HARU!"

La mujer llevo un dedo a sus labios y soplo "Shh Tsuna-san, por favor, no grite. Vas a asustar más al bebé." Haru hablo con una severidad, sin molestarse en mirarlo y trasladando todo su atención al bebé que lloraba.

Gokudera miro al par en el suelo con los ojos escépticos.

Haru era madre? ¿Quién era el padre?

Con sus lazos mafiosos, ella no podría haberse casado con una persona normal.

Debe ser alguien con vínculos mafiosos.

"L-La estúpida mujer es una madre? No pudo evitar sentirse mal por la persona que acabo con ella y el niño." Gokudera se quejó.

Solo esperaba que el hombre desafortunado sea él.

"Ahora no estas siendo muy agradable Goku- … todo el mundo se ven más pequeños ¿Este es el pasado?" pregunto Haru mirando a los viejos rostros del pasado.

Sus ojos posaron en la cara de Hibari y sonrió brillantemente. "Es muy agradable ver este tipo de cara conocidas." Haru sonrió mientras él bebé se puso de pie sobre sus propios pies y comenzó a caminar alrededor.

"Veo que su sentido de la moda no ha cambiado mucho." Comento Tsuna sobre él bebé que llevaba un trajecito de mounstro.

Haru sonrió con orgullo.

Tsuna solo podía imaginar cuantos otros trajes tenia para su bebé.

Gokudera estaba mirando a la niña tratando de conectar la mirada del niño con cualquier persona que sepa discernir.

Hasta el momento, él tenía una conjetura, pero no estaba muy seguro de si su corazonada fuera correcta, solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

"¿No es lindo? Quiero mucho a mi Kyouta-desu." Haru rió entre dientes.

"Kyouta?" Gokudera y Tsuna miraron a Kyouya debido a la similitud de los nombres.

Hibari era la última persona que sospecharía Gokudera que fuera el padre. ¿Quién adivinaría que ese bruto violento podría posiblemente sentar cabeza y tener un hijo?

Esto estaba más allá de lo que él pensaba, eso era seguro.

"Babbu…" Kyouta se sentó y se quitó la capucha del traje que llevaba puesto revelando su pelo corto y de color carbón.

Esto aumento aún más la sospecha de quien era el padre del niño.

Hibari no había dicho nada, solo miraba al pequeño monstruo que estaba justo delante de él.

Kyouta estaba mirando a Gokudera que le regresaba la miranda pero de una manera amenazadora.

"Ellos realmente se parecen no Juudaime?" susurro Gokudera.

"Bueno, si tienen un parecido" respondió Tsuna, acordando que Kyouta y Kyouya tenían un parecido no solo del nombre, sino también en la apariencia.

Unos pasos tenues se acercaban al grupo.

Y se escuchó una pequeña risa.

"Ja ja ja que están haciendo ustedes por aquí?" Yamamoto se acercó a ellos. "Woah, Haru? ¿Te cortaste el cabello?" preguntó Yamamoto.

Haru se tocó las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos, pasando los dedos por su pelo como un peine.

"Bueno Haru se consiguió un nuevo corte de cabello hace poco…" comento Haru mirando su pelo.

"Ella es la Haru de los diez años en el futuro." Le corrigió Tsuna.

"Jaja, ya lo sé, solo bromeaba un poco." Yamamoto se rió mirando al chico. "Oye chico lindo. ¿A quién le perteneces?" pregunto Yamamoto recogiendo a Kyouta.

Kyouta envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

"Aww Que lindo-desu Yamamoto siempre ha sido genial con los niños." Sonrió Haru.

¿Podría ser?

Tal vez él era el padre?

Bueno, Haru y Yamamoto se llevan bastante bien. Además que él también tiene el pelo de color oscuro.

Era posible que Yamamoto fuera el padre del niño.

"Hm… pelo carbón oscuro… ¿podría ser que…?" Gokudera miraba a Yamamoto y a Kyouta.

Kyouta balanceaba el bate monstruo de peluche en sus brazos salvajemente.

Eso fue todo! ESA ERA LA RESPUESTA! AHORA TODO ERA OBVIO!

"El amor que tiene por los objetos que giran alrededor solo podía significar una cosa. Él es el hijo de Yamamoto!" grito Gokudera.

"¿Eh? De ninguna manera Gokudera. Soy muy joven para ser padre en estos momentos. Estás loco." Yamamoto se rio.

"Tu futuro hijo idiota." grito Gokudera.

Yamamoto inspecciono al niño en sus brazos cuidadosamente.

Claro que su color de pelo era similar, pero esa expresión en la cara de Kyouta.

Esa expresión facial indiferente, el color de ojos grises, el peinado… en realidad no coincide con Yamamoto en absoluto, de hecho, era otra persona la que venía a la mente.

"Aunque creo que se parece más a Hibari." Comento Yamamoto.

Haru estaba viendo como los adolescentes discutían sobre quién era el padre cuando la opción más lógica era preguntarle, aunque era divertido observar como trataban de adivinar.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Yamamoto.

"Kyouta" respondió Tsuna.

"¿Ven? Incluso el nombre es similar al de Hibari." Yamamoto sonrió, volviendo su mirada hacia Hibari.

Las sospechas de que Hibari fuera el padre se hizo más fuerte, y más con la segunda.

Hibari estaba muy cerca de querer morder a algunas personas hacia la muerte.

"Je, este bebe pronto estará bajo el control de Lambo-sama! Hey, tu, tráeme un poco de caramelo o Lambo-sama te dará una paliza." Lambo se rió mientras se tocaba su nariz.

Haru suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, optando por ignorar las locuras de Lambo.

Kyouta miro a Lambo, no demasiado aficionado a cualquier desconocido que estaba cerca de él, sobre todo, no hacia su madre.

"Aho… ver" murmuro Kyouta.

"¿No es así… como Gokudera llama a Lambo?" cuestiono Tsuna.

Gokudera se congelo, pensando en las posibles razones de por qué Kyouta murmuraba esa línea.

No es como que se pudiera heredar las frases de los padres! Él no podía ser el padre! Él no se parecía en nada a él!

"El padre de Haru tiene el cabello negro pero Haru heredo su pelo marrón del lado de su madre." Dijo Haru que solo quería perder el tiempo con los chicos más jóvenes.

Miro a Gokudera con una sonrisa suave, sus ojos reflejaban la sensación de que ella sabía algo. Algo que no sabía que era.

"N-no hay manera, yo no podría ser el padre." Gokudera palideció ante la mera idea de tener un hijo, sobre todo con esa chica.

"Bueno, ella parece decir la verdad." Dijo Tsuna sosteniendo a Lambo lejos de Kyouta porque él bebe acaba de llamarlo 'vaca estúpida'.

"Kamisuikotsu" (chupar hasta la muerte)

"Kyouta! Pensé que ya te habías insensibilizado de esa palabra! Honestamente, yo sabía que tener a mafiosos de niñera era una mala influencia para ti." Suspiro Haru recuperando a Kyouta de los amorosos brazos de Yamamoto.

"Entonces… ¿Quién es el padre de Kyouta, Haru?" pregunto Tsuna ansioso de saber quién era el padre de Kyouta.

"Gokudera." Respondió Haru.

"¿QUE? ¡En serio!" Todos menos Haru y Hibari exclamaron en shock.

Haru soltó una pequeña risa.

Sus reacciones fueron bastante divertidas. Incluso pensó en la idea de su matrimonio con Gokudera era absolutamente ridícula.

"No, no realmente. Estoy segura de que ustedes pueden adivinar quién es el padre de verdad." Dijo Haru mirando por encima a Hibari cuyo ojo se retorció de la molestia.

"Yo no apruebo esto." Hibari resoplo para la gran consternación de Haru.

La cara de Gokudera se distorsionaba en una amplia sonrisa.

Por supuesto! No había manera de que se casara con ella!

"¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!" se rió Gokudera.

Hibari le lanzo una mirada y Gokudera detuvo su risa.

"Kamikolotsu / Kamikorosu" tanto Kyouta y Hibari gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

Hibari miro a su futuro hijo con una leve diversión. "Hmph" El gruño en aceptación de su hijo, comprendiendo las jerarquías de las cosas.

"Hahi! Kyouya! Deja de decir esas cosas en este instante!" resoplo Haru

Hibari miro a Haru, desafiantemente.

"Usted no puede decirme que hacer, mujer." Resoplo Hibari.

Haru frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca mirando a Kyouta que se estaba agitando en sus brazos con furia.

"Oh, parece que Kyouta se enojó." Suspiro Haru meciéndolo un poco para calmarlo. "Eso está bien si usted lo dice por ahora. Yo sé cómo es realmente en el futuro." Se rió Haru entre dientes. "Bueno, te gustaría cargar a su hijo?" preguntó Haru a Hibari.

Haru coloca a Kyouta en sus brazos y él bebé se lo queda mirando al rostro joven de su padre para comenzar a llorar.

"Tou-chan Daikeeeera! (Te odio) Kaa-chan dai sukee (Te quiero)" Kyouta tenía una rabieta.

Los ojos de Hibari se crisparon mas ahora.

"¡Dios mío, por fin dijiste que amabas a tu padre ayer. ¿Qué te paso?"

"T-tou-chan no Kaa-chan!" gritaba en lamentos Kyouta y Haru lo levanto de Nuevo a sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

"Ya bebé está bien, kaa-chan está bien. No llores" Se rió Haru entre dientes.

"Parece como que si él fuera un niño de mamá." Reborn apareció de la nada.

"Hai Reborn-san. Kyouya siempre tiene que tener cuidado o Kyouta lo odiara más. Es tan sensible. Cada vez que Kyouta le grita que lo odia, él se va de mal humor por un rato." Dijo Haru soltando unas risitas.

Todo el mundo echo un vistazo a Hibari con incredulidad y alegría.

¡Zas!

"Ha-Hahi!" Haru había intercambiado posiciones con su yo del futuro y fue traída de vuelta a la actualidad. "Ha-Haru estaba tan sorprendida-desu! Ha-Haru estaba repentinamente en esa casa y Hibari-san del futuro también estaba en la casa con Haru! Haru vio tantas fotos de Haru con Hibari-san juntos con un lindo bebe." Dijo Haru con un poco de pánico.

Haru se detuvo un momento, mirando a todo el mundo en silencio.

Haru dijo las siguientes palabras lentamente, "Cuando Hibari-san volvió del trabajo, miro a Haru y… sonrió." Dijo Haru con la mayor expresión de sorpresa que ella nunca pudo reunir en su rostro.

Ninguno de los chicos podían imaginar a Hibari sonriendo.

¿Hibari podía hacer eso, tenía los músculos suficientes para hacer una sonrisa?

¿Era incluso humanamente posible para él?

"Woah! Parece que el amor si puede cambiar hasta a las personas más temibles." Comento Gokudera.

Finalmente tenía suficiente con toda esta mierda, Hibari estaba dispuesto a soltar su ira.

"Le doy a todo el mundo 5 segundos para ser ejecutados." Gruño Hibari.

"¿Q-Que? Hibari-san no te refieres al decir: …" Tsuna fue capturado antes de que pudiera continuar con su condena.

"Tres… dos… uno…" Hibari había terminado de contar y todo el mundo ya se habían ido, menos Haru ella todavía estaba agitada para poder entender lo que había sucedido.

Todo el mundo estaba fuera de su vista, solo quedaba Haru

Se veía como un ciervo atrapado en faros, y Hibari era el coche a punto de atropellarla.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san no va a herir a Haru verdad, Haru es una persona delicada-desu, no haga daño a Haru." Gimió ella.

"Yo no daño a las hembras intencionalmente." Resoplo Hibari a la agravación.

Haru suspiro feliz por el mero hecho de que ella naciera como mujer.

"Además, no podría lastimar a mi futura esposa." Gruño Hibari y se marchó.

"Ha-Hahi?" Hibari se marchó dejando a una Haru atónita en las solas calles de Namimori.

* * *

Espero que lea haya gustado me costo mucho traducirlo y mas al tratar de darle cuerencia y aun mas el tratar de escribirla enserio me da una flojera tremenda para terminarla tuve que comprarme una hamburguesa para poder terminarla muy rica a decir verdad, espero con muchas ansias unos cuantos reviews me gustaría saber que opinan no importa si solo son unas dos palabritas, también si quieren hacer pedidos de traducción de historias de sus personajes favoritos los haré solo pido que el personaje principal sea haru es decir haruxall o tambien de sus parejas favoritas o de solo un personaje eso si NADA DE YAOI Y MENOS A HIBARI CON TSUNA O CON DINO NADA y vuelvo a repetir NADA DE YAOI acepto el yuri pero no al yaoi y sobre las que quieren saber sobre la historia que estoy escribiendo háganme saber si quieren que al menos suba el prologo para que sepan de que trata la historia para saber si tendrá un futuro aquí sin mas me despido gente bonita, byes!

PD: REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


End file.
